Sparks Fly
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: Fremione fic inspired by the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. Cute oneshot. I just say you should read it because I'm no good at summaries. Rated T for slight sexual reference.


_**So, this is my first attempt at a Fred/Hermione (Fremione) fanfic, and for the most part I am pleased with it, except for the ending, I suck at endings. Anywho, I was jamming out to my Taylor Swift **_Speak Now**_ and while listening to _**Sparks Fly**_ realized it would make a great basis for a fanfic. I had recently started reading Fremione fics and decided this was _**the**_ perfect couple for this fic._**

**_P.S. I do not own _**Harry Potter **_or _**Sparks Fly**_ (Obviously you should know this but I have to put it to avoid copyright infringement or whatever.)_**

**_P.P.S. Please Read and Review.. It makes me really happy to see reviews in my inbox. And I love to hear what you have to say. And if you think its complete rubbish, let me know, just be gentle. If you love it, then let me know because that makes me happy._**

**Sparks Fly**

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile_

Hermione Granger was sitting in the common room studying, as usual, when an owl tapped on the window. She stood up and opened the window to retrieve the letter tied to the bird's leg.

_Granger-  
><em>_I need help, I'm by the tree by the Black Lake. Come alone. And please hurry.  
><em>_FW_

Hermione set the letter on the table and rolled her eyes, looking out the window she realized it was raining. _"Only he would be by the Black Lake in a rainstorm," _she thought, slipping her shoes back on her feet and her cloak over her shoulders. She stood and exited the common room, walking down the stairs and out the door.

She walked straight to the tree nearest the Black Lake and saw him sitting in the mud, holding his leg, which looked to be covered in blood. She ran the rest of the distance and kneeled down beside him. She looked into his eyes which had a look of pain.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him.

"I fell," he said simply, with a slight smile.

"Now what did you do that for?" she asked, smiling.

"I didn't mean to," he replied, looking up into her eyes, "can you fix it? Madame Pomfrey will want to know more than you do, and I'd rather not get into that."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, I can fix it, but what's in it for me?"

"I don't know. I'll figure that out once you fix it."

"Fine," Hermione said, first rinsing the wound and surrounding areas of blood so she could see how bad the wound really was. Realizing it wasn't bad enough that she needed to take him to Madame Pomfrey, she muttered a spell under her breath which healed the wound immediately.

"Thanks," he said standing up.

"No problem," Hermione replies, also standing up, "but now you owe me big. Look at me, I'm soaked!"

"Sorry," Fred said, looking at her clothes and noticing she didn't have her vest over her white shirt, which was now see through. He reached out to pull her cloak tighter around her to cover it up.

"Fred! What are you doing?" she shrieked, looking down at his hands which were precariously close to her breasts. She noticed that her white shirt was see through at this time and shrieked again pulling her cloak around her. Fred drew his hands back.

"You know, my leg still kind of hurts," he said shaking it a little.

"Oh, what does poor little Freddie want me to do? Kiss it to make it better?" Hermione teased. Fred nodded so Hermione bent down and kissed his leg, while laughing, "Better?"

"Uh-huh," Fred replied and with a stroke of genius added, "My lips kind of hurt too." He looked up at her with a sexy grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Hermione's stomach did flips and she saw fireworks in his eyes as she looked up at him.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
><em>_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you, smile_

Hermione looked into his green eyes and smiled slightly. Fred took a step towards her and placed his hand on her face, raising her chin to look into her eyes. She realized she had been quiet too long when she whispered lamely, "You're lips, huh?" she asked, "What did you do fall on them, too?"

Fred shook his head, "No, but they still hurt."

"Well then you better let me kiss it and make it better too then, huh?" she said stepping closer to him so there was no distance between their two bodies.

Fred nodded, and Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Their lips moved in sync as Hermione opened her mouth slightly to let his tongue enter. He deepened the kiss, placing one hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer and the other on the back of her neck, entangling his hands in her hair.

_My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea  
><em>_You touch me once and it's really something  
><em>_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
><em>_I'm on my guard with the rest of the world  
><em>_But with you I know it's no good_

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing, kissing Fred Weasley. Sure she had liked him for quite some time but she didn't think that he had felt the same. Apparently he had though as they were standing under the tree, near the Black Lake, in a rainstorm, kissing.

Fred drew back from the kiss and cupped her face in his hands. He smiled at her, which made her heart flutter.

"You know, for a bookworm know-it-all you're a pretty good kisser," Fred said, winking at her.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smiled.

"I was actually under the impression that you had never been kissed before," Fred said quietly, "No offense," he added quickly.

"A lot of people think that," Hermione shrugged, "But I have. I had a boyfriend last summer, he was a muggle. Didn't take too kindly to me writing Ron and Harry. I broke it off with him before school started."

Hermione gulped, realizing that she hadn't even told her best friends about her summer boyfriend, but here she was telling one of her best friends' brother. She knew that it wasn't worth trying to keep secrets from him. He had a trusting face and a smile that made her melt. She would tell him anything he wanted to know if he gave her that smile; it was just as effective as Veritaserum.

_I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild  
><em>_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
><em>_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
><em>_And lead me up the staircase won't you whisper soft and slow  
><em>_I'm captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show_

Hermione lifts her hand and runs it through his hair, smiling slightly as he shivers at his touch. She looks into his eyes to see the mischievous twinkle that made her heart flutter again. She stepped back from him and started dancing, hoping that the rain was heavy enough that no one watching from the castle could see her. His eyes followed her as she danced around him and he smiled at her antics. As she danced in front of him again he reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She giggled as she tried to escape his strong arms.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go," Fred said, lifting her up easily into his arms and carrying her back towards the school.

"Fred! Let me down! People will wonder if they see you carrying me," Hermione giggled, as Fred shook his head.

"Hermione have you ever met me? I know every secret passage in the school. No one is going to see us, okay?" Fred said, Hermione nodded looking into his beautiful eyes.

Fred carried her up the staircases to the Room of Requirement. When the enter they find a couch and lots of sweets. Hermione gasped as Fred dropped her carefully onto the sofa.

"Fred! What are you doing?" she asked as he sat down on the couch and moved her onto his lap, "And out of all the things you could have asked this room for you forgot dry clothes." When the words were out of her mouth clothes appeared on the edge of the couch, Hermione smiled and tried to stand up but Fred wrapped his arms tighter around her. She struggled for a moment before giving up.

Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing again, more passionate than before. The three years of sexual tension between them flooding out of them as Hermione pawed at Fred's shirt, lifting it over his head. Fred led a trail of kisses down her neck as he unbuttoned her already transparent shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. She pulled his mouth back up to hers and moaned his name in satisfaction. As they kissed Hermione saw fireworks and judging by the way Fred was kissing her, he was fireworks too.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
><em>_Kiss me on the sidewalk take away the pain  
><em>_'Cause I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile  
><em>_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
><em>_Give me something that will haunt me when you're not around  
><em>_'Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you, smile_

_... :)_

**_So there you have it, my first Fremione fic. _**PLEASE**_ hit that button that says review and let me know what you think :)_**


End file.
